


Clone trouble

by kuroshiro (saniigo)



Series: Friend Suggestions [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: I ain't tagging shit lol, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saniigo/pseuds/kuroshiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was meant to be private;lol so please enter at your own risk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clone trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm finally uploading this but this came from a random convo I had with a friend at like 3 am

No one really knew what happened. Not even the ones who caused this problem. It all started off with an argument between Palutena and Robin. Then it led to some sort of battle with magic. The two fought it out until Palutena managed to nab the one and only smash ball and attempted to unleash her final smash. Little did they know that the smash ball wasn’t supposed to be on due to technical difficulties. 

As Palutena summoned her black hole the stage shook violently, which interrupted her final smash causing the black hole to linger there for a while. As the two fighters were questioning the quake, weird figures that closely resembled the other fighters started to casually walk out of the black hole covered with some darkish purple aura surrounding them. 

The two were extremely confused and the match was called off. The Mii in charge, Sakurai, and both of the hands didn’t know what to do. After some careful planning, the Mii and the hands decided to have the fighters and their …. clones, stay together until this issue was sorted out. 

Now everybody was stuck with another version of themselves, for the time being at least. Some smashers were pretty happy hanging out with their doppelganger, others were not. Especially Marth. Where did this clone come from? Why is he so narcissistic? He acted like he was the king, well queen as he referred himself, of everything. He would never act like this! Marth sighed. He quickly walked towards his room, his clone following him.

“Oh wow, I have a pretty neat room.” The clone giggled, observing the room. Most likely trying to find a mirror to stare at himself with. 

“Yeah, I guess.” Marth hung up his armor next to his casual clothes. The main closet in the Fire Emblem dorm was full, causing Marth to use his own closet. How troublesome.

“I can’t believe that you don’t have any beauty products in here! For shame.” The clone pouted, wrapping his arms together.

“W-What?” Marth turned and gave his clone a confused look. Did his clone just say beauty products?

“Ugh, never mind.” The clone facepalmed.

Marth stayed silent, closing his eyes and lying down on his bed. He really just wants to rest; this clone thing is hurting his head. Even Xane turning into him back at home wasn’t this _bad_.

The room was silent for a couple of minutes until the clone started to giggle.

“Wow, I look so damn beautiful, I could just fuck myself.”

What the hell? Marth opened his eyes in confusion only to find his clone meeting his gaze.

“Ahaha! That face I-, I mean, you made! So cute!” The clone burst out laughing, holding his stomach.

“Don’t say that, it’s weird” Marth sighed.

“Hey, want me to tell you about the time back in my universe that I made Ike treat me like a princess for a whole month”

“No…” Marth sat up from his bed. How long until this clone issue was resolved? This is getting really weird.

“Aw, how mean. Don’t tell me that he’s not our personal boy toy in this universe.” The clone groaned. He walked over to his counterpart, giving him a pouty look.

“B-Boy toy!? Are you crazy? He’s just a good friend and training partner… Despite not training much.” Marth shifted his gaze away from his clone, his face was a light pink. Why would he think of his friend in that light? I mean, Ike is handsome and all but…

“Boo. How booooring!” The clone grabbed Marth’s chin making him face his clone. “Want to see what I learned from him?” He smirked.

“Learned what?” Marth moved his clone’s hand away from his chin.  
The clone let out a small laugh. He pushed Marth back down onto his bed, setting himself down on top of Marth’s hips and attacked his mouth with his own.

Wait, what the hell? Did he just kiss himself? Oh geez.

Before Marth could protest, he felt his clone tightly pull on his hair, causing him to gasp and lightly shake. Shit. His hair was really sensitive. 

Using his counterpart’s gasp to his advantage, the clone quickly slipped his tongue right into the other’s mouth. While doing this, the clone continued to mess around with Marth’s hair, knocking off his tiara and listening to him groan.

Marth isn’t sure what the hell was happening, except that he was basically making out with himself. For some fucked up reason he was starting to feel himself slowly grow aroused by the actions his clone was doing to him. It was probably the hair pulling or the fact that his clone was invading his mouth.

The clone quickly broke the kiss, giving Marth a sly smirk.

“Wow… I really do look cute like that. Face with a light shade of red and panting… Beautiful!”

“This… This is really weird.” Marth heavily panted as he covered his mouth. Oh geez, how did it come to this…

“You’re right. Luckily I think I know a solution to this.” The clone lifted himself up, still sitting on his counterpart’s lap. He then reached towards Marth’s belt that was holding his tunic together, quickly undoing it. 

Once the belt was undone, the clone wrapped it around Marth’s eyes, in an attempt to use it as a blindfold. 

“Hm… Ike was right. Cute indeed.”  
Marth didn’t say anything, this felt waaay too surreal. Seeing himself dominate the living crap out of him. Also, why does his clone keep mentioning Ike? Did he do something to him? Isn’t he still with Caeda? O-Oh well…

“Hm… What to do next…” The clone stared down Marth, opening his shirt and deciding what to do next. “Ah.”

The clone went down toward Marth’s neck, leaving a couple of light kisses all over him before stopping at the side of his neck, sucking and biting on it.

Marth shuddered. How… How is he feeling so good? Oh, right. It’s his clone doing this to him, of course he would know all of his sensitive spots.

As the clone was sucking on Marth’s neck, he shifted his hips upward, rubbing their hardening erections together. The action made Marth release a moan out of his mouth while the clone did nothing but make a loud gasp. 

“A-Ah!” Marth quickly covered his mouth out of embarrassment. He can’t believe he made such a noise especially since ‘he’ was the one who technically caused it.

The clone stopped attacking his counterpart’s neck. He isn’t sure why, but he left a mark there. There was no use for that, oh well. He shrugged it off and decided to get up and pull off Marth’s pants; His own pair shortly after.

“Aw, why did you cover your mouth? I want to know how I sound like!” the clone complained. 

“It’s-… It’s too embarrassing!” 

“Just think of this as another _way_ of masturbation.” The clone giggled, yet again, rubbing Marth’s thighs.

“Ngh… I hope this is a dream. Please hurry up” Marth groaned, nothing seems real anymore. He just wants the tightness around his boxers to disappear. 

“How impatient.” The clone sighed, quickly positioning himself back on his counterpart’s lap. He then stared at Marth, admiring himself and how cute he looked breathing heavily, blindfolded. 

The clone then slowly started to grind hip his against Marth’s, slowly rubbing their dicks against each other. His pace gradually increased in a matter of seconds.

Marth couldn't help but release a couple of moans coming from his mouth, letting his back and legs slightly shake at the sensation coming from his cock. He tried to keep up with his clone by bucking his hips upward but only to fail miserably.

The clone smiled before going down towards Marth and slamming his mouth back into his, using his tongue.  
—————  
The next morning, Marth woke up. The room was really dark. He didn’t remember much of what happened yesterday which confused him. What confused him even more was that he was wearing nothing but his boxers. The prince decided to get up from his bed and check the mirror next to his closet. He didn’t know why, but he felt the need to check. 

Marth's eyes widened in slight horror once he noticed red marks and a few bite marks all over his neck and shoulders. They reminded him about the clone situation last night.

"Oh gods..." Marth wanted to bury himself into the ground and never come back up. It was so creepy. Did he just... _No..._ He couldn't have... He needed answers, but how is he going to cover his neck without anyone questioning him? His tunic itself would have covered most of it but, it wouldn't cover all of it. Gah, how irritating. The only option at the moment is to suck in his pride and hope nobody notices it.

After anxiously getting ready, Marth made his way to his door; only to find a sticky note sticking on to it. Marth decided to read the note since, well, it was on his door.

“The problem was solved shortly after you passed out. I’m going back to my world hahaha. You were so cute~ I finally got to see how I looked in Ike's eyes when he roughly thrusts in and out of my-”

Marth grabbed the sticky note and crumpled it up, throwing it in the nearby garbage bin. He really doesn't want to think of his clone when he sees Ike. It's like ruining a good painting with black paint. Why did his clone do this to him? Another " _way_ ” of masturbation, hahaha wow.

It was so surreal, did he really just have sex with an alternative version of himself? Marth just sighed and exited his room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here if you need a jug of holy water
> 
> I can also write better smut but I burned out of fuel lmao
> 
> (My ass is about to get kinkshamed but I don't really have a kink for this shit;;;;;)


End file.
